


Pen Pals V

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri (mentioned), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, AoKagaKuro (implied), Blood Drinking, Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Karaoke, Karaoke Squad!, M/M, MidoTaka (mentioned) - Freeform, Vampires, food (mentioned), murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The song had ended, so it was quiet in the room. The only sound being the muffled music from the next room over.“Himurocchi, this is my very good friend, Takaocchi,” Kise introduced. “The one I told you about.”Himuro vaguely remembered Kise asking him to go out to karaoke sometime and inviting along a certain ‘Takaocchi.’ But, other than that, he hadn’t told him a thing.“Takao Kazunari.” He held his hand out to Himuro and grinned, his own fangs catching the light. Well, if Himuro hadn’t guessed before, he knew now. “Nice to meet you.”
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya & Kise Ryouta & Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Roommates [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Pen Pals V

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm so glad that there is still an audience for this series! I missed writing it so much and your feedback means the world to me~
> 
> This time we get to see the Karaoke Squad! That's Himuro, Takao, and Kise~ I've been wanting to write about the three of them hanging out for years, so this was so fun for me! (We also get to see some MuraHimu, so don't worry)
> 
> Beta'd once again by JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Himuro was just about ready -- and barely still on time -- no thanks to a certain two-meter tall vampire who shall not be named. Murasakibara had done a fine job of, ahem, distracting him and now Himuro was running the risk of being late to his meetup with Kise.

He’d just finished styling his hair, giving himself one last once-over, when two strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle, pulling him back against a broad chest. There was also the weight of a chin on his shoulder, but none of which were visible in the mirror in front of him.

“Tatsu-chiiiiiiin…” Came a disgruntled whine. “Why are you getting dressed up?”

Himuro sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. “I told you, Atsushi,” he began, turning in his embrace and placing his hands on the taller man’s cheeks. “I’m going to karaoke with friends tonight.”

“Oh,” was all Murasakibara said in response, his frown softening slightly. Then he lumbered over toward the bed. “I forgot Kise-chin said he invited you out.” He fell heavily onto the mattress. “Why didn’t you two leave together?” he asked, voice muffled by the comforter.

It was true, since Himuro had moved into the Akashi main house to live with Murasakibara -- a huge step, he might add -- he and Kise technically lived under the same roof. Even if their bedrooms seemed like they were miles apart.

But although they could have easily traveled to the meeting spot together, Kise had explained that he needed to go ahead early. Something about a favor for Akashi.

Though, Himuro recognized an Order when he heard one. Clearly, Kise leaving on his own was out of his hands. But that was just as well, since Himuro was still in his and Murasakibara’s bedroom.

“I might have been able to catch a ride with Kise,” Himuro began, walking over to the bed to comb his fingers through his lover’s hair. “If  _ someone _ hadn’t kept me from getting dressed on time,” he teased.

Murasakibara turned just enough so one of his violet eyes was revealed from behind a curtain of silky, matching hair. “Tatsu-chin was too sexy,” he said simply and Himuro snorted.

“So, it’s my fault?” he returned with a quirked brow.

“Tatsu-chin is going to be late,” Murasakibara dodged the question and rolled onto his side, facing him. “Unless…” he trailed off, his hot, hungry gaze traveling down Himuro’s form.

Ooh, yes. His Atsushi was insatiable.

But that would have to wait. He was meeting up with Kise and another person whom he’d not yet met. Someone Kise said he’d absolutely adore.

“I’ll have to take a rain check,” he replied with a hum, earning a lazy half-shrug. Himuro shook his head and walked toward their bedroom door, glancing back over his shoulder just before he walked out. “Don’t wait up.”

A low growl drifted out of the darkened room. Oh, Himuro was going to pay for that later. And he was very much looking forward to it.

For now, the bite marks on his neck were freshly healed and barely visible. He adjusted his scarf just in case and made his way downstairs and toward the humongous double doors of the Akashi Mansion’s grand foyer. Outside, a car was waiting to take him to his night out.

It had been a while since he’d last gone anywhere on his own. It was kind of exciting.

When Himuro arrived at the venue, he thanked the driver and exited the fancy black car. He always had to stop himself from reaching into his pocket for a tip. Akashi kept several drivers on staff and paid them exceedingly well, so they always refused when he offered. It took some getting used to.

Just like everything else about living in a huge mansion owned by the leader of the Tokyo area vampires and sharing a room with his very serious vampire boyfriend. Hell, it was Himuro’s first time living with someone he was dating. And still, with everything else about his new life, that seemed to be the strangest to him.

Commitment did things to a person. Like having them cancel their return flight to L.A. so they could afford to stay a bit longer with the vampire they’d hopped a plane to Japan to meet in person -- under the guise of visiting their little ‘brother’ and seeing his new apartment, of course.

Himuro shook his head. He could marvel at his newfound fidelity and lovey-dovey-ness later. People were waiting.

As expected, when Himuro gave his name at the front, Kise and their guest had already arrived and were currently waiting for him in one of the VIP rooms on the third floor. He thanked the person behind the desk and made his way to the elevator, nervous butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach.

Himuro had only spent a bit of time with Kise since they’d been introduced during Akashi’s ‘test’ to see if he was good enough for Murasakibara -- Himuro would never get the taste of half-cooked liver out of his mouth as long as he lived -- which, thankfully, he’d passed with flying colors, if Akashi’s invitation to live in his mansion was any indication.

Kise was fun and pretty and talkative. He got along with everyone, it seemed. But he was also rather intimidating. And Himuro wasn’t sure if it was a vampire thing or a Kise thing. After all, Kise was a model and, according to Murasakibara, ‘good at everything.’ Of course, Himuro had cracked a joke about _‘everything?’_ and Murasakibara had stopped talking after that. Ahem.

Anyway, what made Himuro just the slightest bit more nervous was the fact that it wasn’t just one-on-one time with Kise tonight. Kise had also brought a friend. And Himuro wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle two of him.

But he was still more excited than nervous. He hadn’t gone out for karaoke -- real karaoke, not that American bar stuff -- in ages.

The elevator doors opened with a ‘ding’ and Himuro made his way down the long hallway, checking the numbers on the doors until he found their room. It was at the end of the hall with fancy gold lettering on the frosted glass of the door. Behind it, he could make out the forms of two people dancing, the muted sound of rock music reverberating through the glazed wood.

Himuro took a deep breath and then opened the door.

The bass thumped through him as the incredible volume of the music from the small room washed over him like a tidal wave.

“ _ Yes! You’re reaching out! Walk! Then searching for--” _ Kise and his friend, a slightly shorter man with black hair and sharp, silvery eyes, were jumping as they sang the lyrics, one foot planted on the low table in the middle of the room.

They stopped the moment Himuro stepped forward, keen, predatory gazes landing on him.

Then Kise broke into a wide smile, his voice rising above the volume of the music. “Himurocchi!” he greeted. “You made it!”

The person beside him shot Himuro a lopsided grin as he rested an arm on Kise’s shoulder. “So, this is the infamous Himuro Tatsuya, huh?”

Himuro swallowed and then smirked. “I see my reputation precedes me.” He turned toward Kise. “Just what have you told him?”

Kise laughed, fangs glinting in the multicolored lights of the karaoke room. He circled around Himuro, threading their arms together and shutting the door behind them. “Oh, all good things, Himurocchi, I promise,” he said as he led him toward one of the leather couches.

The song had ended, so it was quiet in the room. The only sound being the muffled music from the next room over.

“Himurocchi, this is my very good friend, Takaocchi,” Kise introduced. “The one I told you about.”

Himuro vaguely remembered Kise asking him to go out to karaoke sometime and inviting along a certain ‘Takaocchi.’ But, other than that, he hadn’t told him a thing.

“Takao Kazunari.” He held his hand out to Himuro and grinned, his own fangs catching the light. Well, if Himuro hadn’t guessed before, he knew now. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Himuro took his hand. “How do you and Kise know each other?” He wasn’t sure if that was a rude question. But he was curious. After all, all of Akashi’s progeny, with the exception of Taiga’s boyfriend Aomine, lived in the mansion. And even though Himuro had only known them a short while, he was sure he would have run into him at some point.

“Oh, we go back a ways,” Takao answered, taking a seat on the other couch and propping his feet up on the table.

Kise nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, but Takaocchi wasn’t a vampire yet back then, right?”

Ah, so Takao had only recently been turned. Though, Himuro wasn’t sure just how ‘recent’ that was.

“Yeah,” Takao said. “We sort of had to leave before then.”

“We?” Himuro questioned before he could stop himself. Honestly, it had been so long since he’d been out with people, he’d forgotten how to conduct a proper conversation. That combined with translating everything in his head first, left little room for an actual filter.

Takao didn’t seem bothered, though. “Yeah, Shin-chan and me.”

Kise leaned closer to Himuro to stage whisper in his ear. “That’s Midorimacchi,” he explained. “You haven’t met him yet, but you will.”

And just as Himuro was about to ask about him, Takao went on, “But enough about me,” he said, bringing his feet back to the floor and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I want to hear all about the human who’s living with Murasakibara.”

A flush rose high on Himuro’s cheeks. He wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed. Of course, Kise would tell Takao about that. Maybe it had something to do with the other vampire’s gaze. The way Takao seemed to stare directly into his soul, his silvery blue eyes not missing a thing.

“Yes, Murasakibaracchi and Himurocchi are so lovey-dovey!” Kise exclaimed. “They barely leave the bedroom!” He put a dainty hand over his mouth. “I’m repeatedly impressed by Himurocchi’s resilience and stamina.”

Again, Himuro’s face flushed, his pulse quickening.

Takao smirked, obviously hearing the rapid thumping beneath Himuro’s skin. “So, you’re really Mursakibara’s only one, huh?”

Himuro frowned in confusion for a moment before he recalled Akashi being surprised by that very fact all those weeks ago. Because Murasakibara had a voracious appetite, the other vampires were shocked that Himuro was handling him on his own -- though, they did supplement with blood packs on occasion -- Himuro was only one man, after all.

“I am,” he finally answered. “Atsushi and I are very much...exclusive.”

Takao’s grin widened. “Atsushi, huh?” He turned toward Kise. “You’re right, this guy’s great. But!” he paused for dramatic effect, his silvery gaze sliding back over to Himuro. “Can he sing?”

Just like that, the room was comfortable. Himuro could breathe easier and he wasn’t as worried about what Kise and Takao thought of him. He actually got along with them both very well. And when it came to singing, the three probably covered half the book before finally slumping onto the overstuffed couches, gasping for breath and ordering yet another round of drinks.

In Himuro’s experience, vampires could not get drunk. Did they feel a little tipsy after drinking the blood of an inebriated human? Yes. Yes, they did. But they could not get that way from consuming alcohol alone.

So, while the three enjoyed all of the house’s specialties, it was only Himuro whose legs had started to feel numb.

“Okay, I said this guy was great, but he’s awesome,” Takao said, gesturing toward Himuro with a drink. “Anyone with vocal chops like that is A-OK in my book.” He took another sip. “Though, we should probably get some food in him before sending him back to Murasakibara, huh?”

“Oh definitely!” Kise agreed. “After all, there’s no doubt that Murasakibaracchi is going to gobble him up once we get him home.”

If Himuro’s face wasn’t already flushed, his cheeks would have tinted at that. Kise was always alluding to one thing or another. Especially when he was concerned. Though, he’d caught Kise flinging innuendos Furihata’s way and giggling at the other’s bright red blush. That was, until Akashi caught wind of it and Ordered him to let up.

“So, is Takao coming home with us?” Himuro asked just as Kise had gotten up to call in an order for food. He blinked as his eyes lost focus for a second. Yes, no more drinks and some food would be good. “And Midorima?” he added belatedly.

Takao grew serious then, a fang coming out to worry at his lower lip. “We’re hoping to,” he answered. “I actually, um, wanted to stay back with Shin-chan while he talked to Akashi, but…”

“Orders,” Kise finished for him and then took a seat. “I got you some burger sliders with extra pickles,” he said to Himuro. “You like those, right?”

Leave it to Kise to remember. Still, as flattered as Himuro was, he was curious. It was his nature. After all, curiosity had landed him on a plane to meet a vampire seventeen time zones away. “So, Midorima had to speak with Akashi?”

Takao nodded. “They had a...falling out,” he explained. “Right before we left.”

“Before you were turned,” Himuro mused, remembering that from earlier. But then it hit him. Before he was turned. Before. Which meant… “Is Akashi not your Maker?” If he was right, that would make Takao the first vampire he’d met since moving to Japan that wasn’t one of Akashi’s progeny.

Takao shook his head. “No, actually...my Maker is Shin-chan.”

Kise placed a comforting hand on Takao’s shoulder before facing Himuro. “Akashicchi wouldn’t turn Takaocchi,” he explained. “That’s why they fought.” Suddenly, Kise grew very tight-lipped, his back ramrod straight. “But I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” He placed a hand over his mouth.

Himuro wasn’t concerned with Kise disobeying an Order. His mind was still reeling from the information he’d just received. Takao had been Midorima’s lover. His human lover. And Midorima had wanted to change him, but Akashi said ‘no.’

“Why?” Himuro asked. “Why wouldn’t Akashi make you a vampire?”

Takao gave a soft, sad little smile. “I don’t think Akashi would want me to tell you.”

Himuro pouted. Actually pouted. Blame his spending so much time with Murasakibara. But he understood. Akashi held absolute power over the other vampires. And that power must have been amplified if he was Takao’s Maker’s Maker.

Still, he was so curious. So...intrigued.

He didn’t have all the details, but this Midorima had wanted his human lover to become a vampire. To share his unnaturally long life. But Akashi had forbade it.

That didn’t seem fair.

And the more Himuro thought about it, the more he wondered if Murasakibara would ever ask that of him. He’d already proven to him that he wanted Himuro as more than just a convenient food source. Among other things.

If Murasakibara ever came to that decision, would he stand up against Akashi, too? Would he defy his Maker so he could have more time with Himuro?

“The burgers are here!” Kise’s cheery voice interrupted his thoughts. “I got you more water, too.” He quickly shoved a glass into Himuro’s hands. “I don’t want Murasakibaracchi getting mad at me for giving you a hangover.”

Himuro took a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat. He wasn’t sure if Murasakibara would ever ask that of him. And he was happy with the way things were right now. After all, he enjoyed being bitten. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if their positions were reversed.

“Hey,” Takao pulled him back to the present. “You’d better eat up before they get co--”

“Takao,” Himuro cut him off and then ducked his head in apology. “I…” He swallowed. “Are you happy?” he asked. And before Takao could answer, he went on. “Happy that you had Midorima turn you?”

At that, Takao smiled, his sharp eyes softening. “Yes,” he answered. “I have no regrets.”

It was very nearly dawn by the time the three got home. Himuro wasn’t sure where Takao had disappeared, as it was Kise who walked him up to his room.

“Tonight was fun, Himurocchi,” he whispered, though he wasn’t sure for whose sake. Every vampire in the house had ridiculously powerful hearing. Maybe Furihata’s? He could see Akashi getting mad at Kise for waking his precious lover. “Get some rest and I’ll see you later,” Kise added before pushing Himuro inside.

It was dark in the room. Even darker than the rest of the house. But as Himuro’s eyes adjusted, he made out a familiar lump in the middle of their huge bed. He walked over and gave it a poke. “Atsushi…” he called, chuckling as the blob beneath the blankets shifted. “Atsushi...I’m home--”

“Tatsu-chin was out late,” Murasakibara said, pulling the comforter down to reveal glowing violet eyes. A delicious shiver ran up Himuro’s spine. Oh, he was hungry.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. “I was having such a good time with Kise and Takao.”

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes. “Not too much fun, I hope.”

And Himuro couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, so loud it echoed off of the high ceilings. “Atsushi,” he said, lowering his voice. “You know you’re the only one for me, right?”

However, instead of answering, Murasakibara threw the covers off and reached out with impossibly long arms, looping them around Himuro’s middle and dragging him into his blanket nest.

“Atsushi--”

Murasakibara pulled him to his chest, his lips finding Himuro’s pulse point. And he stayed just like that, his breath wafting over the sensitive skin of Himuro’s neck.

“Atsushi?”

“Tatsu-chin is mine,” he rasped. “I know that.”

Himuro smiled and reached up to stroke his lover’s hair. “That’s right,” he cooed. “All yours.” Then he sucked in a stuttering breath as Murasakibara bit down, the familiar heat radiating through his entire body and pooling between his legs.

How could he ever give this feeling up?

Then again, could vampires bite each other? Would it feel the same? Would he feel as close to Murasakibara as he did right now?

“Tatsu-chin…” Murasakibara breathed as he pulled back, lathing his tongue over the bite marks to heal them. “You taste like alcohol.”

Himuro snorted. “Sorry,” he said. “I thought I’d gotten it out of my system.”

“It doesn’t taste bad,” Murasakibara added absently. He held him then, his interest evident against Himuro’s backside, but he didn’t press for sex. Not yet.

Himuro figured it was a good time to ask. “Atsushi?”

“Hmmn?” 

“Do you...would you ever want to…” He trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. How did someone ask their vampire boyfriend if they wanted to change them? And, what if Murasakibara said no? Would Himuro be relieved or insulted or… He shook his head. “I can feel you against me,” he chose instead and then wiggled his hips.

Murasakibara grumbled something against his skin, thrusting forward.

“What was that?” Himuro craned his neck, trying to look at his lover.

“I said...Tatsu-chin is probably tired, so…” Murasakibara pulled back and pouted. “I was going to be good and wait.”

Something soft and warm blossomed in Himuro’s chest then. He turned in Murasakibara’s embrace and placed his hands on his cheeks, repeating what he’d done earlier that evening, before he’d gone out. “You’re such a good boy, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara frowned. “Don’t tease me.”

Himuro pressed a kiss to his downturned lips. “I can’t help it,” he breathed and then nuzzled his nose. “But I am pretty tired, so…” he trailed off, biting his lip. “You’ll have to do all the work.”

Vampires were incredibly fast. And Murasakibara had Himuro on his back in the blink of an eye. Himuro laughed as his lover hastily removed his clothes.

He would worry about turning or not turning another day. For now, he was content. No, he was more than content. He was extremely happy with the way things were.

Besides, in a minute or so, his mind was going to be beyond the capacity for rational thought.

And he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kise and Takao were singing WALK by OLDCODEX.  
> Listen, if I could have gotten away with having the three of them sing Punky Funky Love, I would have! But I just couldn't seem to fit it in. Just know, they totally did. 
> 
> Ah, this is so difficult. I wonder if Himuro will eventually ask Murasakibara about turning, or if the subject will come up on its own? I'm sure he'll bring it up the next time he pays his little 'brother' a visit.  
> Also, we haven't learned very much about Kise in this AU yet, have we? Hmm...
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and a kudos! I'm starting to check tumblr again @jubesy, but I'm pretty active on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
